


Insatiable

by tabris



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought dancers were supposed to have stamina. Donghae does."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

"No, really, you're crazy. I'm dead. You've killed me."

"I thought dancers were supposed to have stamina. Donghae does."

Hangeng growls and tries to shove Heechul off of him. It sort of works. "I used it up during the day. _Dancing._ "

"Mfltmffswn," Heechul mumbles from somewhere around Hangeng's ribcage.

"…what?"

Heechul pokes his sternum. "I _said_ , 'Well if you'd let me have a go at Siwon.'"

"You'd break him."

"I'd be gentle! Okay, you're right, I would, but you'd love to see it, wouldn't you? Admit it."

Hangeng rolls over and slides two fingertips just inside Heechul, slick and easy. It shuts him up better than he expected.

"I'll think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/32375.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/27944.html)  
> 


End file.
